the end of the coincidences
by tarinapple
Summary: ... katanya kebetulan selamanya adalah kebetulan jika tidak dimaknai. memaknai, mungkin itu yang ia coba lakukan. [ alternative universe ]


_warning__**:**_ _alternative universe_, narasi mendominasi, mungkin akan membosankan, dan klise, _timeline_ loncat-loncat gaje, dan ... maso banget, sumpah. typo(s), miss-typo(s) etc.

_didedikasikan untuk kalian yang review, fave, and foll, di fanfiksi saya sebelumnya, hehe, happy reading_;;)))

* * *

.

**the end of the coincidences © tarinapple | 2019 **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**based on prompt; **_soulmates aren't just lovers._

**[summary; **katanya kebetulan selamanya adalah kebetulan jika tidak dimaknai. memaknai, mungkin itu yang sasuke coba lakukan**.]**

.

* * *

.

**i.**

**TEMU** pertama mereka tidak istimewa karena ada jutaan manusia yang mengalami hal serupa. Bertemu dalam kereta. _Rush hour_. Berdesak-desakan hingga saling himpit dan nyaris kehabisan oksigen. Sasuke adalah manusia pertama yang membenci kereta pada pukul-berapa-sekarang-ini, dan mungkin diikuti oleh manusia-manusia lainnya.

Ketika kepalanya menoleh, netranya membelalak. Sasuke menyadari kalau pita suaranya macet hingga gadis itu sendiri yang memekik kencang. Gadis merah muda yang baru saja diraba oleh orang yang tidak dikenal. Pria yang—ugh, Sasuke bahkan mual hanya untuk mendeksrip dalam pikiran. Gadis merah muda itu mendorong si pria hingga menyebabkan orang lain ikut terdorong. Banyak, mengingat betapa sempitnya gerbong. Beberapa memekik marah padanya, dan gadis itu memekik balik. Bahkan memaki. Begitu kasar dan kotor, disertai ekspresi murka dan tangan yang siap memukul siapa saja. Yang lain terlihat tidak peduli mengenai alasan gadis itu bertingkah demikian, memilih menghakimi sebelum tahu alasannya.

_Manusia_, Sasuke membatin. Ia masih memakukan pandangan pada gadis itu hingga ia tergerak mengikutinya keluar dari gerbong kereta. Yang mana bukan pemberhentiannya.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba menoleh, Sasuke yang—kebetulan—mengikutinya ikut terlonjak kaget. Netra hitamnya kemudian terfokus pada sebuah nama yang tertera di atas saku seragam sang gadis. Sakura Haruno. _Sakura_. _Sakura musim semi._ Sasuke tertegun tidak jelas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura pergi tanpa mengucap apa pun lagi. Sasuke tak sempat membalas, pun tak mau menggerakan kembali kaki untuk mengejar sang gadis. Entah mengapa. Gadis itu berpikir bahwa Sasuke mencemaskannya. Padahal bukan begitu.

Ah, salah.

_Padahal memang begitu._

.

* * *

**ii.**

Ada rekam memori yang jelas ketika Sasuke kembali melihat Sakura. Tentu saja mengenai keadaan di kereta. Mungkin Sakura trauma naik kereta, begitu pula dirinya. Sehingga mereka ada di bis yang sama. Sasuke, hari pertama kuliah, mungkin akan kegirangan ketika mengetahui kalau gadis itu ternyata akan satu kampus dengannya.

Atau tidak sama sekali.

Fakultas mereka berjauhan. Tentu saja. Bertemu adalah mustahil, kecuali ada yang menghendaki terlebih dahulu.

_Atau tidak sama sekali. _

Sasuke tak mampu menahan kejut ketika Sakura—kini sudah diketahuinya adalah anak fakultas kedokteran—kebetulan muncul di fakultas teknik tempat ia menimba ilmu. Sakura melewatinya begitu saja, jas yang dikenakan berkibar. Sasuke mengernyit ketika mendapati sesuatu yang asing melesak begitu saja dalam indra penciumannya.

Aroma cokelat.

Jadi parfum gadis itu cokelat?

Sasuke mengutuk diri. Ia memilih mengabaikan keadaan sekitar dan menuju ke kelas selanjutnya.

.

* * *

**iii. **

Jika boleh, Sasuke akan mendekat. Jika boleh, Sasuke akan mendekap. Jika boleh, Sasuke akan menatap. Selamanya.

Ada musim-musim yang sudah berlalu dengan kehadiran Sakura di sela harinya. Normalnya itu terlampau jarang untuk diingat, namun terlampau sulit untuk dilupa. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya ... lagi. Kini ia seperti manusia menyedihkan.

Sasuke secara kebetulan—atau tidak—mengikuti Sakura ke sebuah kedai kopi di dekat kampus. Sebuah tongkrongan khusus anak teknik sebenarnya, kalau ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan segera tempat ini adalah pilihan cocok untuk itu. Bahkan ada _printer_ di sudut ruangan lengkap dengan dua rim kertas.

Apa Sakura akan membuat tugas juga?

Sasuke diam, mengamati sang gadis yang ternyata membaca jurnal tebal yang entah apa isinya, Sasuke rasa tak perlu tahu. Ah, mungkin ia sedang ada ujian.

_Atau tidak._

Siang berganti sore, sore berganti malam. Dan Sasuke masih di sana. Menemani Sakura yang diam-diam mengisak kecil pada tiap detik mendekati pukul sembilan malam. Tak luput dari indranya, Sasuke diam-diam pula merasa sakit.

_Jika boleh, Sasuke akan mendekat. Jika boleh, Sasuke akan mendekap. Jika boleh, Sasuke akan menetap. Selamanya._ Menetap di hati sang gadis, karena sang gadis mungkin sudah sejak lama menetap di hatinya.

.

* * *

**iv.**

"Kemejamu basah."

Sasuke terlampau bahagia bahkan untuk mendengar suara lain di sekitarnya. Netra hitamnya fokus pada keberadaan Sakura yang telunjuknya mengarah pada bagian kemejanya yang basah. Hanya sedikit—oh ini cukup banyak, bahunya mulai terasa dingin—ia mengedikkan bahu. "Tak masalah."

Debar. Debar dua kali lipat dari jantungnya membuat Sasuke merutuki diri lagi dan lagi. Apa-apaan dia ini? Mengapa tak bisa memberi respons lebih pada Sakura?

"Aku tahu itu bukan masalah bagiku," ujar gadis itu pelan. "tapi tidak untukku. Aku menyirammu dengan air, tidak sengaja memang. Tapi tetap salahmu."

"Lalu?"

"Kemarikan kemejamu. Aku akan mencucinya."

Sasuke mengernyit dalam meski tetap menuruti perkataan Sakura. "Ini hanya minuman isotonik,'kan?" _yang awalnya kau ingin siramkan pada gadis pirang itu? Tidak masalah kalau yang kena aku, tidak masalah. Kebetulan kita jadi bertambah. _

Sakura mengangguk, menerima kemeja Sasuke sambil menatap baju kaos merah lengan pendek yang dikenakan pemuda itu. "Segeralah naik taksi, supaya tidak kedinginan."

Sakura berbalik, ia baru saja mau menuruni anak tangga kalau suara parau Sasuke tak menahannya.

"... jaketmu."

"Hm?"

"Pinjam jaketmu."

Kalau mata bisa keluar dari tempatnya, maka itulah yang terjadi pada Sakura sekarang.

.

* * *

**v.**

Sasuke menantikannya. Kebetulan itu.

Di hari-hari sibuk kuliahnya, di mana _event_ kampus tiba-tiba menjadi perhatiannya, di mana ia tidak sengaja tertidur di taman kampus yang dingin, di mana tugas-tugas itu serasa membunuh dirinya dari dalam. Tapi Sasuke mengatasinya. Hingga ia bisa kembali ke hari-hari biasa, dengan Sakura sebagai kebetulannya.

"Jadi kau menyukai seorang gadis?"

Itachi berkata, dan Sasuke berkilah. Ia belum sesuka itu pada Sakura. Sakura adalah sosok yang bisa menghibur hari padat hanya dengan eksistensinya. Eksistensinya saja. Bukan dengan senyum, atau binar di netra hijaunya.

Kalau ditambah itu, Sasuke mungkin akan segera menamatkan harga dirinya.

"Oh, kebetulan," Itachi manggut-manggut. "Hanya kebetulan, bukan berarti kalian ditakdirkan."

"Masa begitu?" kata Sasuke yang merasa otaknya tercemar drama romansa yang digemari Ibundanya.

"Ya, begitu. Kalau kau mau, _kau_ dan _dia_ adalah _takdir_. _Dia_ dalam _kita_-mu adalah takdir. Maka kau perlu maknai, semua kebetulan itu," Itachi menepuk bahunya. "belum terlambat untuk memulai."

Sasuke mengangguk, antusiasmenya terhambat oleh ekspresi datar. Ia langsung menuju ke kamarnya, dan membuka _website_ kampus.

_Oh. _

Apa Itachi tidak memberitahunya bagaimana caranya memulai?

.

* * *

vi.

Maka Sasuke tidak memulai.

Ia hanya menanti dan menanti.

Atau tidak. Karena di suatu sore, di mana matahari nyaris tenggelam. Sasuke mengenggam lengan mungil Sakura. Gadis itu terkejut bukan main. Sakura tak mampu memulai frasa apa pun sampai Sasuke yang memutuskan untuk mulai,

"Ini jaketmu."

Sakura terlonjak senang. "Ya ampun! Aku mencarinya ke mana-mana! Kukira hilang. Pantas saja setiap melihatmu ada yang terasa ganjil," jelasnya masih dengan nada ceria.

"Hn, mana kemejaku?" Langsung mengutuk dirinya (seperti biasa) karena bukannya memperpanjang konversasi, malah memangkasnya.

"Kemeja? Oh, yang hitam itu milikmu?!"

_Gadis ini pikun?_ "Ya, kau bilang akan mencucinya."

"Oke, aku akan membawanya lain waktu."

Dan Sasuke lupa bertanya kapan.

* * *

**vii. **

Ia melihat Sakura, tapi tak berani menyapa. Ia bertemu pandang dengan Sakura, tapi tak berani memperpanjangnya. Ia berpapasan dengan Sakura, tapi tak menarik lengannya.

Sasuke frustrasi. Merasa ada sekat-sekat di antara mereka menjadi semakin jelas. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke tak berani bertanya, atau bahkan membuka suara. Ia bahkan tak bisa memandangi Sakura lebih lama dari biasanya.

Perasaan itu ... nyaris meledak kalau saja Sakura berbicara padanya. Tentu saja gadis itu juga diam, atau mungkin lupa dengan Sasuke. Belakangan ini ia beranggapan Sakura punya amnesia jangka pendek.

Sasuke tak bisa membiarkan dirinya berlama-lama harus mengalami kebetulan dengan Sakura, atau perasaannya akan lepas kontrol. Atau ia akan berakhir menyedihkan. Maka Sasuke putuskan untuk diam, mencoba waktu lain untuk memulai kembali.

* * *

**viii. **

Atau waktu itu tak pernah datang.

Bahkan kelulusan Sasuke, wisudanya, tak membuat Sasuke lupa akan semua kebetulan yang ia alami dengan Sakura di kampusnya. Tak lantas membuatnya lupa dengan aroma cokelat itu. Tak pula membuatnya lupa akan kemeja yang belum kembali.

Satu-satunya alasan yang bisa Sasuke buat untuk menemui Sakura lagi, kali ini akan kehendaknya. Bukan kebetulan semesta.

Ya, kebetulan. Sasuke hampir lupa kalau ia belum memaknainya. Belum. Bahkan Sasuke ragu, Sakura tahu namanya.

Lalu di sore yang pahit itu, Sasuke baru pulang dari tempat kerja barunya saat ia melihat sang gadis berjalan dengan riang dengan tusuk _dango_ yang terselip di mulutnya, dengan tangan yang terkait dengan tangan lain.

_Yang bukan miliknya._

Sasuke tidak tahu harus apa, bahkan ketika Sakura menoleh. Gadis itu berekspresi biasa, seolah tak merasa mengenalnya dan malah melanjutkan langkah riang karena diinterupsi lelaki yang tangannya terkait dengan Sakura.

Ada sesuatu yang yang remuk redam, bahkan luluh lantak ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbalik pergi.

.

* * *

Jadi alasan gadis itu tak mengijinkannya memaknai kebetulan-kebetulan mereka adalah karena ada hati lain yang ia jaga.

.

* * *

**ix.**

"Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa!"

Sakura mengujar nyaris dengan teriakan. Di reuni yang ketiga, Sasuke baru menampakan diri, berusaha menyembuhkan luka. Baru saja akan sembuh kalau saja Sakura tak menghadangnya dan memberikannya sebuah _tote bag_ berisi kemeja hitam. Miliknya. Sasuke saat itu dipaksa mengingat kembali, segala manis pahit yang tak akan terulang lagi.

"Maafkan aku! Setelah kelulusan, aku bersih-bersih musim semi dan melihat kemeja itu di lemariku. Maafkan aku! Aku sudah berusaha mengembalikannya sejak reuni pertama, tapi kau tidak pernah datang."

Sasuke bahkan tak sanggup membalas. Menyedihkan.

"Kau memaafkanku,'kan?"

"... hn."

"Oke, baiklah!"

.

* * *

Ketika sampai di rumah, Sasuke mengambil kemejanya dari _tote bag_ dan menemukan sebuah kertas jatuh ketika ia membuka lipatannya.

'_You are invited to our we—'_

Belum genap terbaca namun Sasuke sudah jatuh ke dasar lubang penyesalan.

.

* * *

**x**

Tak disangkanya adalah kedatangan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum riang, mata hijaunya berbinar. Gaun putih panjangnya beberapa kali menghambat langkah ketika ia mau menghampiri pria itu.

"Aw, kau benar-benar datang!"

"Hn, kita bahkan tak saling kenal. Kenapa kau mengundangku?"

Sakura terkekeh. Berusaha mengabaikan sesuatu yang ganjil dari ujaran Sasuke. "Ya, aku berhutang padamu karena kemejamu tertahan lama padaku. Jadi ..." Sakura menepuk bahu tegap Sasuke, ia tak terlihat kesusahan. Berterimakasihlah pada hak tingginya. "Nikmati pestanya, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Ada remuk redam yang kembali. Ada patahan yang mulai menyatu kini terhempas lagi. Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan panggilan Sakura namun tetap tak bisa, bahkan ketika mulutnya otomatis menyahut, "Tentu saja, Sakura." Bahkan ketika Sakura melambai dan pergi menyambut yang lain.

Ada remuk redam yang kembali. Namun ada kelegaan yang membanjiri. Bahwa dari sekian banyak kebetulan yang pernah memerangkap mereka, Sakura setidaknya tahu siapa dirinya. Sakura setidaknya tahu kalau ia adalah pria yang tahu namanya, tanpa pernah bertanya. []

* * *

.

[**belum selesai**]

.

* * *

.

_[sasuke lupa kalau sakura juga tahu namanya, tanpa pernah bertanya padanya.]_

.

* * *

**i.**

**MENYEDIHKAN**. Sakura buru-buru keluar, padahal bukan pemberhentiannya. Ia merasa malu karena melakukan hal itu di depan umum. Tapi, ayolah, bokongnya baru saja disentuh tangan yang pemiliknya _tak-mau-ia-ingat_. Seharusnya ia memanggil pihak keamanan saja, tapi siapa yang akan bertaruh kalau pihak keamanan akan datang? Di tengah sesak kereta itu? Bahkan pemuda yang melihat dengan jelas kejadiannya, tak melakukan apa pun untuk membelanya.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal itu. Sakura merasa diikuti. Mungkin pemuda yang tadi. Entah dari mana ia berpikiran seperti itu. Sakura berbalik, dan pemuda itu terlonjak kaget. Tertangkap basah. Sakura nyaris tertawa. Pemuda itu tampan ... fisiknya luar biasa. Tapi tingkahnya? Sakura nyaris (lagi) mendengus geli.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih," katanya menahan kekehan. Disamarkan dengan kejudesan tingkat tinggi. Keahlian Sakura.

Sakura buru-buru pergi, merasa tak butuh balasan atau tawa akan benar-benar lepas dari mulutnya.

* * *

**ii. **

Pertama kali ke fakultas teknik, Sakura tahu ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuknya. Lelaki di mana-mana, dan entah godaan keberapa yang Sakura dengar hari ini. Ayolah, ia hanya ingin bertemu kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang absen menghubungi semenjak masuk ke fakultas ini. Sakura menahan risih dari tiap tatapan para lelaki, mulai dari yang mengintimidasi sampai yang jenaka. _Abaikanbaikanabaikan_.

Sakura berjalan cepat, memindai sekitar. Sampai ada aroma _citrus_ dan langkah kaki lain berpapasan dengannya. Langkah ketiga usai papasan, ia berhenti. Berbalik, ia kemudian memicing. Sakura ... ia mengenal bentuk rambut itu. Bahu tegap itu. Degup tak nyaman pada jantungnya di mulai. Sosok itu terus maju, mengabaikan sekitar. Sakura benar-benar kelu.

Pemuda itu ... yang satu bis dengannya. Yang diam-diam menatapnya. Sakura tidak risih, ia saat itu malah penasaran. Lima belas menit berikutnya saat itu, Sakura menghampiri. Ketika mata sosok itu tak memaku padanya lagi.

"Hei, kau yang waktu itu,'kan?"

Sasuke menunduk, buku di tangannya, hoodie di kepalanya. Dan Sakura tahu ia benar-benar tidak diinginkan.

_Atau tidak. _

Mengabaikan degup jantung yang bertambah cepat, Sakura memilih kembali ke fakultasnya. Mengabaikan fakta kalau ia membatalkan pencarian kekasihnya.

* * *

.

**iii.**

Kekasihnya sudah lama kembali, namun hati Sakura terhadapnya seolah mati. Matanya tak mampu berhenti memindai objek dengan rambut _raven_ berantakan mencuat, ketika ia berkunjung ke fakultas teknik. Tujuannya adalah rambut merah, namun mengapa rambut _raven_ yang ia berusaha temukan?

Sakura ... di antara segala kebetulan yang melibatkan mereka. Ialah sosok yang selalu berusaha hadir. Tanpa alasan, ia ke fakultas teknik. Ke perpustakaan pusat. Ke kantin teknik. Tak sengaja ke kantin fakultas ekonomi namun malah bertemu dengan sosok itu lagi. Terakhir, Sakura mengamatinya terlalu lama.

"Kau sudah putus dengan pacarmu?"

"Tidak!" Sakura heran. Ia menggeleng kuat, memutus pandangannya terhadap objek yang kini balik memandangnya.

"Habis kau kelihatan memandangi pria lain sih." Naruto menyahut maklum sambil menyedot minumannya sebelum menyambung penuh canda, "Hei, kau cantik begini kalau berselingkuh pun tak apa kok. Dia teman SMA-ku, mau kuberi nomernya?"

Sakura terbelalak. Apa? Apa baru saja ia berniat melakukan pengkhianatan? Pengkhianatan terhadap komitmennya dan kekasihnya? "Tidak."

"Oke."

" ... namanya."

"Hng?"

"Nama teman SMA-mu."

"Oh, Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Nama tengahnya _teme_. _Sasuke Teme Uchiha_."

Kemudian Sakura, berusaha hadir kembali. Menuai banyak kebetulan, sayangnya terabaikan Sasuke. Di sela-sela usahanya, kekasihnya datang. Bertanya cepat, namun tepat sasaran. "Kurasa kita masih ada komitmen," Tatapannya datar, sedikit lelah. "dan kurasa aku ini masih kekasihmu."

Dan Sakura sukses pergi dari fakultas teknik. Ia tidak tahu harus ke mana. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada kedai kopi tempat ia dan kekasihnya terakhir kali berkencan. Sakura duduk di sana, memesan kopi asal, membuka jurnalnya. Membacanya. Mengusir rasa kesadaraan kalau tadi Sasuke Uchiha mengikutinya. Kemudian itu terbentuk tanpa sengaja. Pengkhianatan. Sakura sadar ia sudah terlalu jauh dengan Sasuke. Di saat ia masih punya hati yang harus dijaga, komitmen yang tak boleh dicela, hubungan yang terlalu berharga untuk dihancurkan, ia malah jatuh pada pemuda bernama Sasuke. Atas kebetulan yang semesta tuai untuknya, atas kebetulan yang selalu berusaha dimunculkan lagi olehnya. Atas tatap, dan aroma _citrus_ sang pemuda. Atas nama _pengkhianatan_.

Sasuke masih di sini. Bahkan ketika senja mulai menyambangi. Sakura tak mampu menahan tangisnya lagi.

_Seharusnya, Sasuke, kalau kau benar-benar ingin di sisiku, maka hapus segala keraguanku. _

_._

* * *

**iv**.

Dalam hubungan yang berusaha Sakura kembalikan, ia bertemu dengan Ino Yamanaka. Sosok sahabat lain selain Naruto yang mungkin akan mengerti masalahnya. Tentu saja, Ino paham betul rasanya. Kekasihnya memang sempat hilang, namun seharusnya dengan gadis setia seperti Sakura waktu kosong itu tak sanggup untuk menggeser posisi kekasihnya dalam hati. _Seharusnya_ tidak. Tidak jika semesta tidak berkehendak.

Kemudian itu dimulai. Ino melontarkan candaan kotor hingga Sakura reflek menyiram gadis itu dengan minuman isotoniknya.

Sasuke menjadi korbannya. Dan Ino melarikan diri segera.

Sakura berucap seadanya, menahan fluktuasi emosi yang begitu dibencinya. Seolah-olah semesta memang membencinya, hingga memerangkap ia dalam kebetulan bersama Sasuke. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

"... jaketmu."

"Hm?"

"Pinjam jaketmu."

Apa-apaaan? Sakura terbelalak. Ia berusaha menormalkan ekspresi sambil menyerahkan jaketnya. Ia tak mampu bersuara bahkan ketika Sasuke memakainya.

Sebuah goncangan hebat, menghancurkan niat Sakura untuk mengembalikan hubungan dengan sang kekasih.

.

* * *

**v. **

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menjadi perhatian kampusnya. Ia dan pasukan BEM-nya, dengan _event_ yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Sakura tak jarang, ketika sedang beristirahat di taman kampus, menemukan Sasuke sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas. Mengapa pemuda itu memilih taman? Dan di hari selanjutnya ia malah melihat Sasuke tertidur di taman.

Sakura melihatnya. Bagaimana wajah rupawan Sasuke yang terlelap dalam mimpi, bagaimana deru napas halus yang menggetarkan batinnya, bagaimana helai-helai _raven_ itu seolah minta dirapikan. Sakura tidak bisa menahan gejolak itu lebih lama lagi, maka ia menangis. Menangis di penghujung sore yang pahit.

Menangisi ia yang tak rela melepas kekasihnya, komitmennya. Dan tak mampu berhenti menyukai Sasuke. Ya, ia mengakuinya. Sakura, hatinya diam-diam tercuri oleh Sasuke.

.

* * *

**vi. **

Sakura mengabaikannya. _Bahkan_. Sakura tertawa miris. _Bahkan_ ketika Sakura memutuskan berhenti ikut menuai kebetulan, semesta malah memulainya lagi. Sakura geram. Kekasihnya tahu, namun tetap tidak melepasnya. "Aku harap dia tidak lebih penting dari apa yang telah berusaha kita bangun selama ini," Pria itu malah menepuk pucuk kepalanya. "semoga berhasil."

Sakura tidak bisa mengecewakan kekasihnya lebih dalam lagi. Maka dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Sasuke, eksistensinya, semua tentangnya. Bahkan kemeja dengan aroma _citrus_ yang disimpannya di lemari, yang hanya ia bersihkan di bagian terkena minuman. Aromanya menguar, berhari-hari. Seolah menghantuinya, memporakporandakan niatnya. Sakura tetap abai, ia akan melangkah maju. Tak peduli segala hal tentang Sasuke terus menghantuinya.

Asal itu bukan Sasuke.

Dan kali ini, _itu Sasuke_. Tangannya yang meraih lengan gadis itu. Bukannya hangat, Sakura merasa kebas. Ia gagal. Ia tidak berhasil.

"Ini jaketmu."

Maka berpura-pura lupa, dan riang adalah satu-satunya jalan menyembunyikan segala perasaannya.

.

* * *

**vii. **

"Sudah selesai?" Kekasihnya bertanya di suatu malam.

Sakura tersenyum pedih. "Kurasa sebentar lagi."

"Aku harap kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi."

"Tentu saja, tentu."

Dalam usaha melupakan perasaannya, Sakura tetap mengunjungi fakultas teknik. Kali ini benar-benar untuk kekasihnya. Ia tidak lagi melirik Sasuke. Tidak pula mengijinkan pemuda itu meliriknya. Sampai suatu saat Sakura tersadar.

Sasuke selalu berusaha menarik atensinya. Bahkan dengan tas yang label harganya belum dicabut. Bahkan dengan eksistensinya saja. Sakura harus berusaha lebih keras lagi. Ia menyugesti dirinya kalau Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa.

Oh, ada sugesti yang lebih tepat.

_Ia tidak mengenal siapa itu Sasuke. _

.

* * *

**viii. **

Sakura merasa sugestinya berhasil. Kendati ia melihat Sasuke, Sakura merasa tak perlu mengikutinya dengan arah pandangnya. Ia seperti tidak menganggap keberadaan pemuda itu. Tentu saja, seharusnya memang begitu. Mereka tak pernah saling kenal, bukan?

Tentu saja sebagai anak fakultas kedokteran, Sakura merasa tak bisa membuang waktunya lebih banyak lagi. Maka ia mulai mengejar atensi yang tertinggal pada tiap kelas. Berusaha mengembalikan catatan prestasinya yang sempat dikecam. Mengembalikan segala sesuatu yang Sakura Haruno punya sebelum Sasuke Uchiha datang mengacau dalam hidupnya.

Hanya dengan eksistensinya saja.

Lalu ketika kencannya yang kesekian kali dengan sang kekasih Sakura melihat Sasuke. Kini bukan eksistensinya saja yang terjamah, namun pula tatap matanya. Luka. Ada begitu banyak luka ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Kunyahan Sakura tiba-tiba saja berhenti, dan ia segera berbalik.

Detik itu juga Sakura tahu, Sasuke menyimpan rasa padanya. Sebuah rasa yang pernah ada di hati Sakura juga.

.

* * *

**ix. **

Sakura ada dalam fase di mana ia menghargai segala sesuatu yang ia miliki. Gelar dokternya, pekerjaannya, kekasihnya, dan keluarga yang selalu menunggu ia pulang. Ia tidak mau kehilangan salah satunya. Maka ketika Sakura melihat kemeja Sasuke di lemarinya, gadis itu berpikir harus segera mengenyahkannya. Bukan tanpa alasan. Ia hanya ingin hidupnya kembali seperti sedia kala. Seperti saat Sasuke belum datang.

Anehnya pria itu tak pernah menghadiri reuni yang digelar kampus. Sakura menanti kedatangannya. Meski ada setitik sesak tiap mengetahui kealpaannya, Sakura tetap membawa kemeja itu. Dan kali ketiga, ia melihat Sasuke. Rasanya ... berbagai emosi membuncah di dadanya. Rindu, sesak, kecewa, dan lega. Ia tak lagi berdebar, namun ada bagian dirinya yang ingin memeluk pemuda itu. Ketika netra hitamnya mengerjap penuh rapuh, ketika tangannya meraih dengan penuh ragu. Sakura tahu. Tahu apa yang tidak mau Sakura ungkit lagi. Di detik-detik ia akan menjadi milik orang lain.

Sakura tahu ia melepaskan Sasuke, mungkin sesak ini pertanda belum sepenuhnya. Tapi ini sudah cukup. Begini pun cukup.

Sasuke adalah salah satu dari cerita indah yang akan Sakura ceritakan pada siapa pun yang nanti ... dirasanya berharga.

.

* * *

**x. **

Sakura luar biasa bahagia.

Sasuke datang. Pria itu datang. Sakura tak bisa menahan antusiasmenya hingga tersandung beberapa kali. Sakura bahkan merasa gila ketika mengundang pria yang tak pernah memperkenalkan diri itu. Tidak apa. Sakura merasa Sasuke berhak tahu. Dengan ini, semuanya di antara mereka akan terasa jelas.

Tetap saja, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam ujaran Sasuke. Sakura memilih tersenyum saja, mengabaikan itu. Tidak ada kisah mereka yang dimulai, maka dari itu tidak ada yang perlu diakhiri. Sakura merasa mereka cukup sampai di sini.

"Tentu saja, Sakura."

Sakura nyaris kehilangan senyumnya. Wanita itu menduga kalau Sasuke tak akan membaca undangan itu sampai habis. _Sasuke mungkin tak akan tahu namanya sampai akhir._ Mungkin hanya melihat denah di belakang kertas undangan, dan meluncur ke sini. Sakura tak mempersiapkan diri untuk ini.

Dia akan jatuh—

—tidak lagi.

Sakura tetap tersenyum. Ada perasaan nostalgia yang terpupuk hanya dengan namanya yang terucap oleh Sasuke. Sakura merasa tak perlu merasa lebih, lagi. Ia sudah melepaskan Sasuke. Mereka cukup sampai di sini.

Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang Sakura syukuri untuk hadir dalam hidupnya. Sakura belajar bahwa kehadiran Sasuke pun seharusnya tak mampu menggoyahkan komitmennya. Meski Sasuke adalah cinta sejatinya sekali pun, Sakura akan tetap melepaskannya.

Bagi Sakura, ada banyak hal yang lebih penting dari cinta dan hakikat tertinggi dari mencintai adalah melepaskannya. Kalaupun Sakura ternyata mencintai Sasuke, lebih dari yang ia duga, Sakura tak akan pernah melepas komitmen dengan kekasihnya.

Sasuke cukup, sebagai potongan indah dalam kisah hidupnya. Sakura bahagia, dan ia rasa tak perlu menggantinya dengan perasaan lain kalau ia ingin Sasuke juga melepasnya.

_Sekali lagi, mereka cukup sampai di sini. _[]

* * *

**.**

**[selesai]**

**.**

* * *

**a/n [cukup panjang jangan skip yang di-bold,yha]: **menurut saya, **ada beberapa yang lebih penting daripada cinta. Cinta yang benar itu adalah ketulusan. Kalau memaksa bersama atas nama cinta, itu bukan cinta, itu obsesi.** Itu yang saya pikirkan selama ini. **ada yang punya pendapat lain?**

**Di sini posisi Sasuke adalah sosok yang terlambat, karena ada saat-saat Sakura ragu terhadap komitmennya dan jikalau Sasuke datang mungkin saat itu Sakura gak akan nikah sama pacarnya. Sasuke gak akan mengacau, ia memilih melepas Sakura karena ia mencintainya. Sakura gak akan lepas kekasihnya, komitmen yang ia bangun sama kekasihnya lebih penting daripada cinta (yang mungkin aja kan cuman sesaat) dengan Sasuke. **

_mungkin_ beberapa ada yang kecewa, gak apa. silakan tuangkan segala kekecewaan, pertanyaan, atau apa pun itu di kolom _review_. saya siap mendengar—ehem, membacanya ;)))

btw karena saya sadar diri, saya belum seahli itu untuk membuat kalian sedih, atau nangis tersedu-sedu jadi saya taruh ini di genre hurt/comfort aja daripada angst. hehe.

_**Kritik sarannya ditungguuu:;))))**_

_Lots of loves, _

_tarinapple. _


End file.
